A-Cat-Tsu-Dog
by mimee95
Summary: Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont tous mort les un après les autres. Tous le monde le sait, mais qui aurait crut que le destin leur offrirait une seconde chance. Une chance de se racheter pour tout le mal qu'ils ont causer. Ils vont revenir au monde d'un façon plutôt particulière. Ils vont devoir venir en aide à une jeune fille de notre monde. (Konan n'est pas là)
1. Les portées étranges!

Voilà un petit prologue. Si vous aimez n'hésiter pas à faire des reviews. C'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai le plaisir d'écrire.

Prologue

Nos très chers membres de l'Akatsuki sont dans une animalerie...non plus précisément dans les animaux de l'animalerie. Une chatte enceinte et une chienne enceinte qui sont apparut comme ça un beau matin devant une animalerie. Bizarrement, un père acheta pour sa fille la chienne et la chatte sans savoir qu'elle attendait des petits. Le père n'était jamais là pour sa fille, donc il voulait qu'elle ait un peu de compagnie...la raison pourquoi il acheta un chien et un chat...c'est qu'il ignorait totalement si sa fille aimait mieux les chats ou les chiens. Il envoya les 2 animaux par jet, car il ne pouvait se déplacer lui-même jusqu'au manoir qu'il a acheter pour sa fille.

Azusa est la fille en question. Elle a tout pour plaire physiquement, mais depuis ce triste évènement elle n'a plus beaucoup la joie de vivre. Cette déprime elle l'a cache à tout le monde. Après qu'elle ait emménager au manoir...elle se sentit un peu mieux et terriblement seule. Seule avec ses gardes du corps et les professeurs qui venait lui faire l'école à la maison. Azusa se révèle être un vrai génie. Elle retient tout ce qu'elle voit et donc elle finit ses études secondaire très tôt. Son père ne veut pas qu'elle aille à l'université avant d'avoir atteint ses 18 ans.

Pour l'instant elle vient de fêter ses 17 ans, mais elle n'ai pas intéresser par les études. Son père veut qu'elle aille à l'université, mais Azusa aime écrire et chanter. Les 2 seules choses au monde qui lui permette de s'évader dans un autre monde, son monde...là où la tristesse et la mort n'existe pas. Les seules choses qui la sorte de sa déprime...pour un court instant, mais qui dure plusieurs minutes...des merveilleuses minutes qui sont comme la lumière au bout du tunnel.

J'étais dans le salon lorsque mon majordome entre avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Mlle Azusa. Un présent de votre père vous attend au Hall d'entrée. me dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Pouvez-vous l'emmener ici Walter? lui demandais-je en regardant à l'extérieur sans vraiment m'intéresser au paysage de la cour arrière.

Plusieurs Saules Pleureurs les uns à côtés des autres, un petit labyrinthe de haies, un bassin où des poissons rouges et des poissons clown nagent avec plusieurs grenouilles sauvages. Des chemin de pierres et un petit pont qui passe par dessus le bassin. Un magnifique jardin, mais on dirait que je suis aveugle à la beauté. Je soupire en attendant Walter revenir avec un chien en laisse et un chat dans les bras.

-Votre père voulait vous offrir un peu de compagnie, mais puisqu'il ne peut être auprès de vous...ils vous a acheter ces animaux. Lance Walter en posant le chat par terre.

Le chien était un gros et magnifique Chow Chow Panda et le chat c'est un Chat Bengal gris. _J'ai beau ne pas aimer la plupart des choses que mon père m'offre, mais ces 2 animaux ont instantanément gagner mon coeur. Moi qui croyait avoir perdu mon coeur, mais finalement il se mit à battre de joie en voyant les 2 bêtes à poils. _Je m'approche et aussitôt le chat vient frotter sa tête sur mon genoux en ronronnant et le chien vient me renifler un peu avant de me lècher le visage avec sa grosse langue chaude. _Beurk! Ark! Dégueulasse! _Walter se mit à rire et soudain des hommes entre dans la maison avec un gigantesque arbre à chat, deux lit pour animaux, de la nourriture pour chat, nourriture pour chien et des jouets. Pendant que Walter aide les hommes à installer les choses je vérifis le sexe des 2 animaux. Deux femelles. _Je vais enfin pouvoir faire des soirées entre filles. _Je laisse les 2 animaux visiter le manoir et puisqu'il se fait tard je vais me coucher. En entrant dans ma chambre je vis les deux animaux coucher l'un dans le coin gauche de mon lit coucher près de l'un de mes oreillers et la chienne était couché au pied du lit. Je soupire et je me déshabille. Je mets une robe de nuit blanche, vais me brosser les dents et je vais me coucher dans mon lit auprès des 2 animaux. _Demain je vais leurs trouver un nom...je vais me forcer pour en trouver des beaux. _Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain à mon réveille, je sens quelques choses de gluant sous ma main. J'ouvre les yeux et vis un chaton couvert de sang. _Un chaton? Hein? _Je regarde sur le lit et je vis en tout 5 chatons...non 6 chatons. 6 chatons couvert de sang et...la mère n'était plus là.

-Wouf! entendis-je en voyant 3 chiots couvert de sang au bout du lit.

Je regarde au pied du lits pour m'apercevoir de la disparition de la mère des chiots. Walter entre dans ma chambre dans le but de me réveiller comme chaque matin, mais en voyant la scène il s'arrête.

-Elles étaient enceinte...où sont-elles? lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Je croyais qu'elles dormaient avec vous Mlle Azusa. me dit Walter sous le choc.

-Faux les retrouver. Elles doivent nourrir leurs petits. lui dis-je paniquée.

-Je vais chercher dans tout le manoir. Elles doivent bien être quelque part. lance Walter avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je regarde les bébés abandonnés et je me lève. Je prends le lit pour chien qui a été installer dans ma chambre et je prends chacun des bébés avec beaucoup de douceur pour les déposer dans le lit. Je pose ensuite le lit au sol. _Si ils étaient tombés en bas du lit pendant la nuit...j'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. Ainsi ils sont en sécurité. _Je m'agenouille devant le lit et les regarde. Bizarrement, les chatons ont tous les yeux ouvert...d'habitude c'est seulement après 8-12 jours qu'ils ouvrent les yeux et en plus ils sont bleu à la naissance, mais là ils ont tous les yeux de couleurs différente...même que l'un d'eux à les yeux mauve avec des cercle...comme une cible. _Étrange. _Même les chiots ont les yeux ouverts et ont des couleurs différentes. Walter finit par revenir.

-Elles ne sont pas dans le manoir. Elles se sont volatilisées. me dit-il en s'approchant.

-Je crois que je vais les laver ils sont tous couvert de sang. dis-je avant d'emmener le lit dans la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte et pose le lit par terre. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans le lévier et soudain on frappe à la porte. J'ouvre la porte et Walter me donne du shampoing pour chien et chat. _Ils ont vraiment penser à tout! _Je le remercie et referme la porte alors que l'un des chatons essait de s'enfuir. _Ils sont déjà capable de marcher! Ils sont vraiment pas normale eux! _Je prends dans mes mains le chaton bengal noir qui a tenté de s'enfuir.

-Tu seras le premier toi. lui dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

J'allais le déposer dans le lévier, mais il se débat comme un fou ce qui me rend la tâche difficile.

-Plus tu te débats et plus longtemps ça va durer! lui dis-je énervé.

Soudain le chaton se calme comme si il m'avait comprit. _Non impossible...c'est un chaton. Il doit juste être fatiguer de se débattre. _Je finis de le laver et je l'enveloppe dans une petite serviette.

-Reste là dedans. Sinon tu vas attrapper froid. lui dis-je avant de le poser sur le tapis de bain.

Je vide l'eau dégueulasse du lévier et le remplit à nouveau. Je regarde les bébés et soudain l'un des chiots s'approche de moi. Je le prends doucement dans mes mains et il me lèche les doigts. Je ricanne et je le lave à son tour. Bref je lave chacun d'entre eux avant de les sécher avec des serviettes. Je lance un regard au lit pour chiens tout tâché de sang et je soupire en me touranant vers les bébés qui se sont réunis près de la porte. J'ouvre la porte et ils sortent. _Vraiment bizarre. Ces bébés sont loins d'être normaux._


	2. Réincarnation?

_Bref je lave chacun d'entre eux avant de les sécher avec des serviettes. Je lance un regard au lit pour chiens tout tâché de sang et je soupire en me touranant vers les bébés qui se sont réunis près de la porte. J'ouvre la porte et ils sortent. Vraiment bizarre. Ces bébés sont loins d'être normaux._

_Vraiment bizarre quand j'y pense. Ils savent tout de suite marcher. Ils ont déjà ouvert les yeux. Même que l'un des chiots à les poils bleu foncé. De plus leurs mères ont disparut. _Je sors à mon tour de la salle de bain et je me dirige vers les escaliers. Ils sont tous là et ont l'air découragés. J'éclate de rire...ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis très longtemps. Mon majordome alarmé vient vers moi et ricanne en voyant que les bébés sont incapable de descendre les marches. Ceux-ci nous regarde d'un air sérieux sauf bien sur mon préféré, celui qui m'a lècher les doigts tout à l'heure. Ses poils sont orange et noir. (Imaginer un panda, mais que le orange remplace le blanc) Mon favorit s'approche de moi en sautant comme un lapin. Je ricanne et je me tourne vers Walter.

-Aidons les à descendre les escaliers. Je vais prendre les chiots et vous prenez les chatons. lui dis-je en me mettant agenoux.

Mon favorit s'asseoit immédiatement face à moi.

-Aller les pitous! dis-je en prenant les 2 autres.

L'autre chiots a le pelage brun foncé et noir. Aucune des trois chiots se ressemble apart le poils noir style panda. Même si les 2 autres chiots ne semble pas trop apprécier mon aide...ils restent tranquile jusqu'à ce que je les laisse partir. Walter semble avoir beaucoup de difficulté avec les chatons qui se débattent comme des malades, mais ils réussient à les emmener au rez-de-chaussé. Je les regarde courrir chacun dans une direction différente. _Ils sont plein d'énergie ceux-là! _Je sens une petite langue me lècher le mollet et je baisse les yeux. Mon chiot favorit était resté près de moi.

-J'ai appeller le vétérinaire. Ils va venir ici avec son équipement et examiner ses bébés. me dit Walter couvert de griffure de chat.

-D'accord. Faudrait que vous alliez vous soigner. Je vais allée me changer. Après est-ce que vous pourriez donner du lait aux bébés? lui demandais-je en soupirant.

-Bien sur Mlle Azusa. me dit Walter avant de me laisser seule.

Je commence à monter les marches...lorsque j'entends le chiot orange et noir geindre. Je descends les marches et je remonte les marches avec lui. Arriver en haut je le laisse par terre et vais dans ma chambre. Lui il me suit en courrant derrière moi. Arriver dans ma chambre je referme la porte et je me dirige vers ma commode. Le bébé va se coucher dans le lit pour chat et il me regarde calmement. Je prends un soutien-gorge noir, un jean gris et un sweat shirt gris. J'enlève ma robe de nuit et le chiot me regarde d'un air intéressé. Bizarrement ça m'embarasse. _Voyons Azusa! Ce n'est qu'un chiot! _Je m'habille en soupirant et le chiot continut de me regarder. J'attache ensuite mes cheveux auburns en une queue de cheval et je mets une ligne de crayon noir fesant ainsi ressortir mes yeux vert émeraude. Le chiot semble avoir deviner que j'ai terminée et il se lève. Nous sortons de ma chambre et je le pris dans mes bras pour descendre les marches. Arriver en bas le chiot se met à courrir vers la salle à manger. Je le suis et en entrant dans la salle à manger je vis plusieurs bols de lait au sol et les chatons et les chiots restent immobile devant les bols. Mon favorit ne semble pas être difficile contrairement aux autres et il vide complètement l'un des bols de lait.

-Toi tu vas dehors je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton pipi par terre. Lui dis-je en allant vers la porte patio qui mène à la cour arrière.

Je fis sortir mon favorit dehors et je regarde les autres d'un air désespéré. On sonne d'un coup à la porte, mais je laisse Walter aller ouvrir. Mon majordome arrive avec la vétérinaire, une vieille dans la cinquantaine.

-Fermer cette porte. ordonne t-elle au majordome.

Walter obéit avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me regarde d'un air mauvais puis elle regarde derrière moi.

-Le chiot demande à rentrer. me dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Je regarde et vis que mon favorit attendait que je lui ouvre la porte. Je lui ouvre la porte et il entre en secouant la queue d'un air joyeux. Je referme la porte et soudain la vieille attrappe le chaton orange aux yeux de cible. Qui lui crache grogne d'un air menaçant.

-Mâle. 1 mois. En bonne santé. lance t-elle avant d'enfoncer une aiguille dans le cou du chaton.

-Madame c'est impossible qu'il ait 1 mois...ils sont tous nés hi... commençais-je.

-Oui je sais le temps passe vite et ils grandissent vite. lance t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Elle vaccine chacun d'entre eux non sans difficulté. Elle dut courrir après chacun d'entre eux dans la salle à manger et les attrapper un à un. Selon elle chacun d'eux à 1 mois et se sont tous des mâles. Elle nous suggère de les nourrir avec du lait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit assez âgé pour manger de la moulé. La vieille partit sans rien ajouter. Je regarde les bébés...tous avaient l'air épuisé et incapable de bouger.

-Laissons-les se reposer. dis-je à Walter.

-Oui Mlle Azusa. me dit-il.

Je caresse la tête de chacun d'entre eux avant de sortir d'un air pensif. _Je doute que cette femme soit une professionelle. Ils n'ont pas 1 mois...ils sont nés hier! Par contre si ils ont 1 mois ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'ils ont les yeux ouvert et qu'ils soient déjà capable de marcher. Définitivement ces bébés sont pas normaux._

Pov Akatsuki

Nos criminels favorient se réveille.

_Hidan: Cette salope je vais lui faire payer! Ça m'a fait atrocement mal!_

_Deidara: Nous sommes en enfer hn?_

_Tobi: Tobi croit plutôt qu'on est au paradis! Azusa est très gentille._

_Kakuzu: Pour moi c'est sa richesse qui m'importe le plus._

_Kisame: Moi j'aimerais retrouver Samehada._

_Pein: Calmez-vous! Je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir!_

_Tous: ..._

_Pein: Bien. Nous sommes devenus des animaux. Chacuns d'entre nous est mort. Nous sommes nés une seconde fois sous cette forme. On a dut se réincarner._

_Hidan: Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation. Ce n'est pas dans ma religion. _

_Pein: Comment tu expliques la situation si ce n'est pas la réincarnation? _

_Hidan: ..._

_Pein: Découvrons où nous sommes et trouvons une solution à notre problême. _

_Tobi: Tobi retourne auprès de Azusa!_

Ils regardent tous Tobi courrir en dehors de la salle à manger.


	3. Les noms et les colliers

_Pein: Découvrons où nous sommes et trouvons une solution à notre problême._

_Tobi: Tobi retourne auprès de Azusa!_

_Ils regardent tous Tobi courrir en dehors de la salle à manger._

Pov Azusa

Je vis mon favorit entrer dans le salon en courrant et en me voyant sa queue bat l'air. Je le prends dans mes bras et le pose sur le canapé à mes côtés.

-Faudrait que je vous trouve des noms. lui dis-je en soupirant.

_J'ai pas beaucoup à leur donner des noms, mais là ça serait très utile. Par contre pas quelque chose de trop compliqué. C'est quand même 9 noms à retenir. J'ai beau avoir une bonne mémoire, mais les noms...c'est vraiment un problême pour moi. Bon ce sont tous des mâles. Pour mon favorit..._

-Je vais vous donner des noms pas trop compliquer. J'ai une idée je pourrais vous appellez comme les 7 nains. J'ai toujours retenue très bien ces noms-là. Après j'aurais qu'à en inventer 2 autres. Toi tu es tellement mignon...que si tu serais l'un des nains...tu serais Simplet. Je sais c'est pas très joli, mais j'aime bien ça. Ton nom sera Simplet. lui dis-je en caressant sa tête.

Il jappe de joie en me lèchant la joue et j'éclate de rire.

-Ça l'air de te plaire. Allons voir les autres. lui dis-je en souriant.

On se lève et on retourne à la salle à manger où on retrouve toute la bande. Je vis le chat orange aux yeux de cible qui faisait face aux autres tous assit en file.

-Toi c'est Prof. lui dis-je en le regardant.

Il me regarde d'un air curieux et je lui caresse la tête. Il reste immobile comme une statue. Je les regarde en tentant de trouver le prochain nain. Soudain je vis le chat noir et je me rapelle son attitude lors du bain.

-Toi...il y a pas d'Hésitation...tu es Grincheux. lançais-je en ricannant.

Le chien bleu jappe visiblement amusé.

-Toi ça sera Joyeux. en regardant le chien bleu.

Il reste le chaton blond, le rouge, l'argenté, celui moitier noir moitier blanc et le chiot brun. Je ricanne en regardant le rouge.

-Tu caches bien ta personnalité toi, mais à cause de ton poils rouge...tu me donnes l'impression que tu rougis constament. Alors tu seras Timide. lui dis-je en souriant.

_Bien il me reste...dormeur et Atchoum. J'ai pas d'idée pour les autres. Je vais inventé 4 noms finalement. _Mon regard se tourne sur le blond qui regardait Timide d'un air moqueur.

-Toi tu seras Ken...l'amoureux de Barbie. lui dis-je.

Je regarde les 3 derniers. _Le mi-blanc mi-noir...ont dirait qu'il a eu du mal à choisir si il voulait être blanc ou noir_. _Il doute..._

-Toi ça sera Douteux. lui dis-je en souriant.

Les 2 derniers...j'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour l'instant.

-Vous deux ça attendra un peu. dis-je en pointant les 2 derniers.

Je me lève et je vais dans la cuisine. Marie, ma cuisinière était en train de préparer à manger.

-Ils sont vraiment mignon vos petits. me dit-elle avec un accent anglais.

-Je sais. lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me serre un verre d'eau et Simplet entre dans la cuisine. Il vient s'asseoir à mes pieds.

-Très affectueux. lance Marie en souriant.

-C'est le seul affectueux de tout les bébés. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Vous allez voir avec le temps...les autres vont le devenir. me dit-elle en ricannant d'amusement.

-J'espère. lui dis-je avant de boire mon verre d'eau.

Lorsque j'eus fini je quitte la cuisine en repassant par la salle à manger. Les bébés étaient partis et les bols de lait à moitier vide. _Au moins ils se sont décidés à boire un peu. _Je décide d'aller faire mon jogging matinale. Je vais chercher mes écouteurs et mon IPod dans ma chambre. Lorsque je redescendis je mis mes soulier et aussitôt Simplet vient à ma rencontre en jappant d'excitation.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? lui demandais-je amusée.

Il jappe encore en remuant la queue. D'un coup la porte s'ouvre et Walter entre.

-J'ai été acheter des colliers et des laisses pour chiens et pour chats. Me dit Walter.

-Vous avez fait vite. lui dis-je en souriant.

Je prends un des colliers pour chiens qui est orange et je le mets au cou de Simplet.

-La taille est parfaite. lui dis-je avant de prendre une laisse.

J'attache Simplet et ensuite je retourne mon attention vers Walter.

-Pourriez-vous mettre les colliers aux autres? lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur Mlle Azusa. me dit-il avant de partir à la recherche des bébés.

Je regarde Simplet en souriant.

-Allons-y. lui dis-je.

Nous sortons et je mets mes écouteurs. La musique se met à jouer dans mes oreilles et je commence à jogger. Au début j'avais peur que Simplet ne soit pas capable de suivre mon rythme, mais il avait au contraire plus de résistance que moi.

Pov Akatsuki avant le départ de Azusa et Tobi

_Kisame: Elle nous a donné des noms. Cette fille croit vraiment qu'on est de simple animaux de compagnie._

_Hidan: Moi j'ai pas de nom. Je commence à me demander comment elle va m'appeller. Jashin...pitier pas un nom ridicule._

_Zetsu: Pourquoi Douteux? _

_Deidara: C'est qui Barbie?...Bref...Itachi et Sasori ont vraiment des jolis noms hn._

_Sasori: Ta gueule Deidara._

_Kakuzu: Je vais visité la maison. J'aimerais voir si il y a pleins d'objets de valeurs qu'on pourrait volé une fois qu'on aura retrouver notre apparence humaine._

_Hidan: Tu ne penses qu'à l'argent._

_Tobi: Azusa est partie à l'étage sans emmener Tobi avec elle. Tobi est triste._

Ils entendent Azusa redescendre.

_Tobi: Tobi va voir Azusa!_

_Tous: ..._

_Hidan: Elle est sexy...Je crois que moi aussi je vais allez la voir._

_Tous:..._

Hidan vit Azusa et Tobi près de la porte d'entrée avec Walter. La fille mettait un collier et une laisse à Tobi.

-Pourriez-vous mettre les colliers aux autres? demande Azusa au majordome.

-Bien sur Mlle Azusa. lui répond le Majordome en avançant.

Hidan se cache et le majordome ne le vit pas.

Elle regarde Tobi en souriant.

-Allons-y. lui dit-elle.

Ils sortent en promenade. Hidan retourne voir les autres et vit chacun se faire mettre un collier. Hidan s'enfuit et retrouve Kakuzu dans une pièce pleines d'armure et de katana ancien.

_Kakuzu: C'est pas magnifique...c'est inscrusté de pierres précieuses._

Il regardant les manche des katana et leur étuis.( Faux dire que le père de Azusa est un fan des armes anciennes et des armures ) D'un coup Walter entre dans la pièce et les attrappe. En quelques secondes ils eurent chacun un collier au cou. Ils retournent à la salle à manger et retrouvent les autres. Tous avaient des colliers.

_Pein: Où est Tobi?_

_Hidan: Partit en promenade avec la fille, le chanceux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas un chien?!_

Nos pauvres ninjas commencent vraiment à se demander si un jour ils retrouveront leurs apparence humaine.


	4. Aoi le démon et l'ange du Destin

_Pein: Où est Tobi?_

_Hidan: Partit en promenade avec la fille, le chanceux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas un chien?!_

_Nos pauvres ninjas commencent vraiment à se demander si un jour ils retrouveront leurs apparence humaine._

Pov Azusa

Je fais mon parcours habituelle dans la forêt et je regarde Simplet qui courrait à côté de moi. _Ces bébés...sont-ils vraiment des animaux? On dirait des bêtes presques...surnaturelles. _Je m'arrête au grand lac situé au centre de la forêt. C'est un endroit où j'aime bien pensée. C'est un lieu tranquille. Je vis Simplet s'aprocher du bord et s'abreuver de l'eau sale du lac. _C'est un animal c'est normal...mais bon dieu que c'est répugnant. _Je retire mes écouteurs et vais m'asseoir sur ma pierre habituelle. Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau et tout mes problèmes me reviennent en tête. _Il y a la disparitions des mères de ces drôles de bébés et surtout...Aoi. Aujourd'hui j'ai des cours de chants_. Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Wouf! jappe Simplet en posant sa tête sur ma cuisse.

-Comm...comment tu as fait pour grimper sur cette pierre toi? lui demandais-je surprise.

Le chiot eut l'air de sourire et sa queue bat joyeusement l'air. Je soupire et laisse coulées mes larmes. _Si mon père était plus souvent à la maison..., mais ça n'arrivera pas. Son boulot est plus important que tout. Si bien qu je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois cette année...c'étais i mois. _Je regarde le soleil...Il se couche bientôt. _Je vais être en retard si je ne rentre pas tout de suite. _Je descends de la pierre vite imitter pas Simplet et j'essuie doucement mes joues avant de faire le chemin du retour. Je sens le regard insistant de Simplet sur moi, mais je sais pas pourquoi...mais j'ai l'impression..._Arggg...Je suis folle! C'est un chiot. Un C-H-I-O-T! _Je rentre au Manoir et je vis...tout les bébés qui me regardent intensément.

-Azusa. Tu es en retard. lance la voix froide et menaçante d'Aoi.

Je le vis sortir du salon et il me regarde avec un sourire mauvais qui me fit frissoner de peur. Je ferme les yeux et je décide de l'ignorer. Je détache Simplet et j'enlève mes chaussures. Je l'entends taper du pied avec impatience et lorsque je reporte mon attention sur lui...je vis qu'il regardait avec dégoût mes bébés. Il déteste les animaux ça il me l'a déjà dit.

-Prend une douche, sèche toi les cheveux, mets une robe et rejoint moi au salon. m'ordonne t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux sont d'un mauve étrange et il a les cheveux vert. Plutôt beau garçon, assez grand ( il me dépasse de 2 têtes), mais ma haine envers lui m'empêche de l'apprécier. Il repart dans le salon en ricannant sombrement et moi je vais à ma salle de bain avec l'air d'une condamnée à mort. Les bébés sont partit je ne sais où, sauf Simplet qui comme toujours me suit partout. _J'aimerais tellement que Walter reste très tard à la maison, mais il part toujours juste après l'arrivée d'Aoi. _Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain reliée à ma chambre. Je me déshabille et cette fois-ci j'ignore totalement le regard étrange que Simplet pose sur mon corps. J'entre dans la cabine de la douche et il vient avec moi en me regardant avec un air très sérieux. _On dirait qu'il comprend ce qui se passe_. _Arrête Azusa! Imbécille. C'est un chiot! C'est impossible! _Je me lave en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait m'arriver dans le salon, mais je n'y arrive pas._Je le hais! Je le hais! Je le déteste! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je ferais mieu de pleurer maintenant. Je refuse de pleurer pendant...ça lui ferais trop plaisir._ L'eau coule sur mon visage et mes larmes se mélange à l'eau chaude. Lorsque je sors de la cabine, j'évite de regarder Simplet et je me sèche avant de m'envelopper dans une serviette. Je sors de la salle de bain et rentre dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers ma garde-robe et je l'ouvre. Je prends une robe rouge que je déteste à cause du décolté plongeant, mais au moins elle est longue...elle s'arrête juste au dessus des genoux. Je m'y directement la robe et j'utilise le séche-cheveux pour sècher mes long cheveux. Lorsqu'ils furent secs, je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et soudain je sens quelque chose d'humide froler mon mollet droit. Je baisse les yeux et je vis Simplet...mouiller jusqu'aux os. Je retourne à la salle de bain et je le sèche en vitesse. Après l'avoir sècher je relève son museau pour qu'il me fasse face.

-Je veux que tu restes loin du salon Aoi est un méchant monsieur. Si il se fache contre toi...ça lui fera plaisir de te frapper. Alors reste loin du salon. lui dis-je.

_Je deviens vraiment folle!...Je parle à un chiot! Les seules choses qu'il peut apprendre ce sont des ordres! Assis, Coucher, Au pied, etc. _Je sors ensuite de la chambre avec lui et comme toujours arriver aux escaliers je dus le porter. Je vais vers le salon. Mon corps semble ne veut pas y aller, mais ma peur me force à avancer. Simplet va en direction de la salle à manger et j'entre dans le salon. Je le vis assis sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir. Ses yeux sont fermés et il semble dormir, mais jamais il ne dort quand il vient ici. Il dut m'entendre approcher, car il ouvre les yeux. Je détourne le regard alors que le sien se balade sur mon corps. Il finit par se lever et il tourne autour de moi. Je commence à trembler de peur...ce qui le fit sourire.

-Chante. m'ordonne t-il d'un ton froid.

Je décide de chanter une chanson qui parle de ma situation...celle qui m'arrive pendant chaque cour de chant. Monster de Meg et Dia.

**His little whispers,**

**"Love me, love me**

**That's all I ask for**

**Love me, love me."**

Je l'entends ricanner et ses mains se pose sur mes épaules. Il me force à m'agenouiller et il s'agenouille lentement derrière moi tout en caressant ma gorge.

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**

**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**

Il caresse mes seins en lèchant mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Je frissone de dégoût et il commence à relever ma robe.

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the window**

Il relève ma robe...jusqu'à la passer par dessus ma tête. J'entends qu'il baisse sa braguette.

**That night he caged her**

**Bruised and broke her**

**He struggled closer**

**Then he stole her**

Je sens son sexe contre mon intimité.

**Violet wrists and then her ankles**

**Silent Pain**

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams**

Il me pénètre d'un coup analement. La douleur fut atroce comme toujours et je serre les lèvres pour retenir mes hurlements. Puisque j'ai arrêter de chanter...Aoi m'attrappe par la tigniasse et tire ma tête par l'arrière pour la mettre près de la sienne.

-Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de chanter. grogne t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Je retiens mes larmes et je continue de chanter malgrer ma douleur.

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here**

**Looking through the windows**

**I will**

**Hear their voices**

**I'm a glass child,**

**I am Hannah's regrets**

**Monster,**

**How should I feel?**

**Turn the sheets down**

**Murder ears with pillow lace**

**There's bath tubs**

**Full of glow flies**

**Bathe in kerosene**

**Their words tattooed in his veins.**

Je recommence la chanson. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Lorsqu'il se retire enfin, je m'écroule sur le plancher et il approche son visage du mien. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Je me lacerais jamais de ton corps et de ta voix. me souffle t-il à l'oreille tout en ricannant.

Il se lève et il sort du salon.

-On se voit dans une semaine ma douce. N'oublie pas de te pratiquer. lance Aoi avant de sortir de la maison.

Je remets ma robe avec difficulté et je me lève avant de sortir du salon. J'avais mal, si mal que rien qu'un seul pas me fait gémir de douleur. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues en silence et je remarque que tout les bébés me regardent avec un air très sérieux. Simplet fut le seul qui s'approche de moi...visiblement triste. Je le prends dans mes bras et je monte à ma chambre. Les autres bébés continuent de me regarder avec sérieux. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Arrivée dans ma chambre je prends un mouchoir et j'essuis le sang et la délivrance d'Aoi avant de mettre un kigurumi de Stitch. Je vais ensuite me coucher avec Simplet dans mon lit. Je sanglote et pleure jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'emporte dans un sommeil profond.

Pov Akatsuki

Les membres de l'Akatsuki regarde Tobi déboulé les escaliers.

Deidara: Imbécile hn!

Pein: Bon puisque tout le monde est là...nous pouvons enfin commencer cette réunion.

Soudain une lumière blanche très aveuglante apparut. La lumière grandit et grandit jusqu'à prendre une forme humaine. Puis, la lumière diminue en luminosité pour prendre l'apparence d'une vielle femme qui avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

Hidan: C'est qui cette vieille? Mais d'où elle sort?

-Je suis un ange du Destin. répond la vieille femme d'un ton froid.

Pein: Vous pouvez nous entendre?

-Bien sur. C'est moi même qui a organiser votre retour dans ce monde, mais vous me décevez. J'aurais cru que vous auriez aider Azusa, mais vous êtes vraiment des ninjas sans coeur. lance l'ange d'un air colérique.

Hidan: Pourquoi l'aider? On est des putains d'animaux de compagnie.

-Si vous voulez redevenir humain un jour...vous devez aider Azusa. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'elle retrouve la joie de vivre. Qu'elle reste en vie également. Si elle continut dans cette voie...son âme va s'assombrir et son destin sera changer à tout jamais. Azusa est un futur ange et pour cela elle doit avoir une âme nette et vous punir de tout vos crimes j'ai décidée de liée vos destins ensemble. Si vous échouez...je vous retire cette seconde chance que je vous ai donner et vous serez mort pour de bon. Je vous conseille de faire de votre mieux. lance l'ange d'un ton froid.

Sans un mot de plus l'ange du Destin disparut laissant derrière elle 9 ninjas muet de surprise.

Hidan: Finalement Pein ce n'était pas une foutue réincarnation.


	5. Escaliers et sang

_Si vous échouez...je vous retire cette seconde chance que je vous ai donner et vous serez mort pour de bon. Je vous conseille de faire de votre mieux. lance l'ange d'un ton froid._

_Sans un mot de plus l'ange du Destin disparut laissant derrière elle 9 ninjas muet de surprise._

_Hidan: Finalement Pein ce n'était pas une foutue réincarnation._

Sasori: Donc on doit faire les gentils animaux de compagnie et la rendre heureuse si on veut récupéré nos vrais corps.

Deidara:Et si on ne réussit pas on meurt.

Hidan:Je ne peux pas mourir je suis immortel!

Kakuzu:Pourtant tu es mort sinon tu ne serais pas ici avec nous.

Hidan:Je suis mort à cause d'un manque de nutrition!

Pein:Ça suffit! Maintenant occupons nous de cette fille. C'est une mission très importante. On échoue et s'en ai fini de nous. Je ne tolèrais aucun faux pas venant de la part de l'un d'entre vous. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Maintenant allons consoler cette petite.

Telle une troupe de militaire les membres de l'Akatsuki s'avance vers les escaliers.

Tobi:Tobi veut bien aller consoler Azusa, mais...

Hidan:Il était bien beau ton petit discours Pein, mais ta oublier quelques choses. ON PEUT PAS MONTER CES PUTAINES DE MARCHES PARCE QU'ON EST DES PUTAINS DE BOULES DE POILS!

Pein lance un regard noir à Hidan qui décide de se taire pour ne pas engager un combat avec Pein. Un combat qu'il sait qu'il va perdre même si ils sont des chatons.

Pein:Kakuzu essait d'utiliser tes fils corporels pour te hisser en haut.

Le Chow Chow Panda brun essait, mais on dirait bien que dans leur états actuel ils ne puissent utiliser aucune de leurs techniques.

Pein:Pas le choix nous allons devoir faire la courte échelle et grimper marche par marche.

Kisame fut le premier a se faire monter monter sur la première marche avec l'aide de Tobi et Kakuzu qui soulève son postérieur alors qu'il avait les dents planter dans le bois de la marche. Kisame dut ensuite aider les autres à monter alors que Kakuzu et Tobi continuait a soulever du museau les postérieurs. Vient le tour d'Hidan. Kakuzu avait le museau à quelques centimètres du postérieur d'Hidan lorsque ce dernier lâche un pet. Une odeur de merde envahit les narine de Kakuzu qui se met aussitôt dans une colère noir. Le Chien brun et noir se jette sur le chat argenté.

Kakuzu:Je vais te tuer saloperie de matou braillard.

Le combat fut vraiment ridicule. Si on peut appeller ça un combat. Un vrai combat de filles. Morsures et griffures il manque juste le tirage de cheveux.

Pein:Arrêter vous deux.

Les deux finissent par s'arrêter et l'escalade reprend. Arriver en haut de l'escalier nos pauvres petits ninjas étaient épuisés, mais ils réussisent quand même à se rendre dans la chambre d'Azusa. Étant incapable de monter sur le lit, ils vont tous se coucher dans celui prévu pour eux.

Le lendemain matin, nos ninjas se firent réveillés par un Tobi paniqué.

Tobi: Azusa va mourir! Aidez Tobi!

Ils se lèvent à moitier réveiller et vont à la salle de bain personnelle d'Azusa. Ce qu'ils virent fut un vrai cauchemare. Azusa s'était trancher les poignets avec une lame de rasoir et elle était en train de se vider de son sang.

Pein:Tobi, Kakuzu faites une pression sur les blessures. Les autres aider moi à trouver le majordome.

Nos ninjas se mettent en action, car c'est non seulement la vie d'Azusa qui est en dangr, mais la leurs également. L'équipe de Pein fut a peine arriver aux escaliers qu'ils virent le Majordome Walter qui monte tranquilement les marches. Dès qu'ils fuent en haut Kisame attrape dans ses macheoires le bas du pantalon de Walter et tire violament dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Lâche mon pantalon toi! grogne l'homme étonné de leur réaction.

Pein, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu et Itachi mordille et griffe l'arrière des mollets de Walter qui se mit à courrir dans la chambre d'Azusa pour demander de l'aide, mais à sa grande surprise elle n'était pas dans son lit. D'un coup, l'attaque des bébés animaux s'arrête et il les regarde courrir dans la salle de bain. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Walter panique en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il reste immobile quelques secondes avant de courrir pour appeller le 911. L'ambulance arrive et en arrivant les ambulanciers furent surprit de voir que deux des chiots fesaient pression sur les blessures. En voyant qu'ils étaient là pour sauver leur maîtresse les chiots s'enlèvent et laisse les ambulanciers faire leur travail. Azusa fut poser sur une civière et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire l'ambulance était sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Pein:Ils sont mieux de la sauver sinon je les tue.

Hidan:Tu n'auras pas le temps, la vieille bique va nous tuer bien avant.

Pein:Tu as raison pour une fois.

Pour une fois nos très chers ninjas ne se disputèrent pas. Ils restent assis dans la salle de bain à regarder le sang d'Azusa qui coagulait sur le marbre. Après pluiseurs heures à rester immobile, l'ange du destin refit son apparition.

-Vous êtes arrivés à temps. Elle est sauvée. leur dit-elle avec son visage sévère.

Pein:En échange nous avons quoi?

-Vous allez récupérer vos pouvoirs, mais vous garderez vos formes animales. Par contre si vous sortez de cette maison, vous aurez plus de pouvoirs. Si vous vous éloignez trop de Azusa vous serez automatiquement téléporter près d'elle. leur dit l'ange.

Une lumière blanche enveloppe nos Akatsukiens et lorsque la lumière disparut l'ange aussi avait disparut.

Hidan:Fait chier on est vraiment coincé ici pour toujours.

Tobi saute de joie partout en chantant: Azusa est vivante et Tobi est content.

Plusieurs jours plus tard pov Azusa.

_L'histoire que Walter m'a racontée semble surnaturelle. Simplet et Chocolat, le Chow Chow brun, ont fait pression sur mes veines. Que tous les autres l'ont guider violament jusqu'à ma chambre pour qu'il me trouve. Selon les médecins, ils m'ont sauvé la vie. J'avais raison, ils sont pas comme tous les autres bébés. _La voiture s'arrête devant le manoir et Walter vient ouvrir ma portière. Lorsque j'entre dans le manoir ce fus la folie. Tout mes bébés avaient anormalement grandit pour être presque de tailles adultes et ils me saluent avec tellement d'affections que je pleure. _J'ai été vraiment stupide de croire qu'il fallait que je quitte ce monde pour être heureuse. J'ai eux qui compte sur moi. J'ai une famille. Ma famille._ Je les embrasse un par un et fatiguer par ce voyage je monte à ma chambre. Mes bébés me suivent telles des sangsues et ça me fit sourire de joie. Au début je croyais que seul Simplet m'aimait, mais finalement ils m'aiment tous. Je me couche dans mon lit et ils se couchent tous avec moi. Le chat argenté se faufile dans mon chandail et ronronne en fesant ses griffes sur ma poitrine. D'un coup Chocolat attrappe la queue de l'argenté et le tire hors de mon chandail. Je ricanne et regarde l'argenté.

-Ton nom sera Sadique. lui dis-je avant de m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
